


Duties of A Boyfriend

by zicrotch



Category: DCU
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/pseuds/zicrotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing how Hal only shows up when he's busy with work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duties of A Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A random drabble I wrote the other day during class. I wanted to write a longer version, but knowing myself, it's not really gonna happen... so I'm sharing this one. Loser boyfriends.

Hal slams the door behind himself. "If anyone's asking, I'm not here." He says while looking at a not-so-shocked blond speedster.

  
Barry stares at his boyfriend, Green Lantern, protector of the universe. He sighs, uninterested. "Hal, what did you do this time?"

  
"Wasn't my fault!" Hal tries to defend himself, and Barry knows he's got about a million excuses to come up with and explain why anything that happened wasn't _his_ fault, but they both know it probably was. Sure it was.

  
The lantern walks closer to Barry, who's been sitting on the couch. There are some papers and photos on the coffee table in front of him. He's been trying to work and solve a case. It's amazing how Hal only shows up when he's busy with work.

  
"So?" Barry asks again, pushing his boyfriend to tell him the truth. Hal changes his Green Lantern uniform to a civil outfit and drops himself down next to the speedster on the couch.

  
"Diana's... kinda mad at me."

  
"Hal,"

  
"It was a joke."

  
"You _know_ she doesn't like your jokes."

  
"Come on, Bear! Whose side are you on?"

  
Barry sighs again. "You are making it very hard for me to date you."

  
Hal laughs. "Yeah," He shuffles himself closer to his lover, placing a hand on his knee, kissing his neck gently, whispering in his ear. "But you love me, so you can't help it."

  
Barry feels his face turning slightly red. He looks at Hal and the dorky grin on his face. _God, he's such a loser_ , Barry thinks, _but I suppose he's right_.

  
He gives his boyfriend a small kiss on the lips. "I'll talk to Diana. ... _Again_."


End file.
